


Jumbled

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Series: Safety Net [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just a mental breakdown interlude, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: Please comment and leave kudos! Send me a message if you have any prompts for me to write! <3





	Jumbled

He was fine. 

It was nothing.

 

No.  
He was fine.

 

He can’t be hurt anymore.

No. 

It was fine.

Skip is jailed.

Peter.

Skip doesn’t know his name.

 

Peter.

 

He doesn’t know.

 

But.

 

What if.

 

No.

 

Mr Stark.

 

Protection.

Avengers.

 

Safety.

 

No.

 

Dash.

Dash.

 

Line.

Line. 

 

Not.

Red.

 

Red.

RED.

 

Can’t stop.

 

Won’t stop.

 

Sleep.

 

Sleep.

 

sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Send me a message if you have any prompts for me to write! <3


End file.
